Jatuh cinta
by BlankMong
Summary: Eren jatuh cinta saat melihat sebuah cincin terselip dijari manis Mikasa. Eren jatuh cinta kala melihat Mikasa dalam balutan gaun putih panjang yang dengan anggun berjalan menuju altar. Bahkan kini Eren masih jatuh cinta pada Mikasa. Saat perut Mikasa membesar karena mengandung. Eren. Mikasa. Oneshot. Happy reading dan nikmati apa adanya.


**Jatuh Cinta.**

Genre : Hurt / Comfort.

Warning : Typos, cerita ambruladul.

Happy reading~ Nikmati apa adanya.

Dering telepon Eren berbunyi saat dia masih berada dalam kereta. Baru saja pulang kerja jam 6 sore tadi. Ditatapnya layar benda segi empat hitam itu. Seketika dia tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, Mikasa? ada apa?." Sebegitu bahagianya dia mendapat telefon dari Mikasa hingga Eren masih saja Cengar-cengir saat bicara ditelefon.

 _"Kapan pulang?. Aku kangen."_ Suara serak seorang wanita berbicara melalui telefon. Kata kangen dari Mikasa membuatnya terkekeh. Lalu beberapa kali wanita dalam telefon itu terbatuk. Membuat senyum Eren memudar, tergantikan ekspesi cemas.

"Kau tak apa Mikasa?. Kau sakit?. Ingin kubelikan obat?. Atau kerumah sakit saja?. Ya kerumah sakit saja." Pikiran Eren jadi kacau. Bagaimana kalau Mikasa sampai sakit. Bakalan runyam.

 _"Kau ini ibu mertuaku atau apa sih?. Dia saja tidak secerewet kau, Eren. Aku tak apa."_ Lalu batuk lagi.

"Kau gila ya?. Batuk begitu kau bilang tidak sakit?. Pulang nanti kita ke rumah sakit saja. Jangan membantah!." Kini suara Eren meninggi. Dia sangat sensitif perihal Mikasa. Mikasa memang keras kepala dari dulu.

 _"Tentu saja aku batuk, dasar bodoh."_ Plak, brugggg. _"Uhhh kenapa sangat berdebu sih?."_

"Kau sedang apa?." Eren mendadak bingung dengan suara keras yang terdengar dari ujung telepon.

 _"Oh ini... Samsak lamaku. Baru kukeluarkan dari lemari. Aku kangen ingin memukulnya."_ Mikasa memang mantan atlit mix material arts. Dia bahkan sempat ikut olimpiade. Menyabet beberapa juara tingkat nasional. Jika saja dia belum menikah. Tentu saja sekarang dia masih jadi atlit. Paling tidak jadi pelatih. Sayangnya sekarang dia sudah menikah. Dan suaminya melarang Mikasa dengan kegiatan 'keras' itu. Katanya itu tidak cocok dengan perempuan lah, nanti aku kalah macho denganmu lah, dan masih banyak alasan tak masuk akal lain.

"Kau memang gila Mikasa. Kau kan lagi hamil. Jaga anakmu baik-baik." Suara Eren makin meninggi.

 _"Kalau begitu bawakan aku cheseecake. Dari toko biasa. Jangan sampai salah lagi. Atau kau akan jadi samsak-ku hari ini."_ Mikasa balik membentak.

"Baiklah, asal kau berberhenti menyingkirkan samsak itu sekarang juga." Desah Eren.

 _"Baiklah tuan Eren yang sok pintar. Lebih baik kau cepat, anak ini tak bisa menunggu kau tahu."_ Tut, tut, tut. Sambungan telepon tertutup.

Dasar. Menghadapi Mikasa yang biasa saja sudah merepotkan. Maniak keju itu selalu saja membuat permintaan yang aneh-aneh. Saat Eren pergi ke belanda untuk perjalanan bisnis. Mikasa meminta oleh-oleh segulung besar keju chedar yang harus dari Chedar langsung. Segulung saja beratnya minta ampun. Membuat repot saja. Apalagi kalau tak dituruti, Mikasa bakal ngambek luar biasa. Puasa bicara padanya selama seminggu.

Apalagi kini Mikasa telah mengandung. Tingkat menyebalkannya menjadi dua kali lipat. Permintaanya makin ngaco. Makanan di meja menjadi serba keju. Bahkan dia ngemil sebongkah keju chedar saat nonton tv. Eren kadang berpikir akan setinggi apa anak Mikasa nantinya. Karena banyak mendapat asupan kalsium saat masih dalam kandungan.

Namun entah mengapa dengan semua sifat aneh bin menyebalkan milik Mikasa itu, Eren masi saja jatuh cinta padanya.

Eren jatuh cinta saat melihat sebuah cincin emas terselip di jari manis Mikasa. Eren jatuh cinta kala melihat Mikasa dalam balutan gaun putih yang dengan anggun berjalan menuju altar. Bahkan kini, Eren jatuh cinta pada Mikasa . Saat perut Mikasa yang membesar karena mengandung. Rasanya Eren dibuat jatuh cinta pada Mikasa setiap saat.

Tiba di sebuah apartemen di pinggiran kota. Menenteng sebuah boks berisi cheseecake pesanan Mikasa. Eren mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat dengan papan nomor 64 itu beberapa kali. Tak ada jawaban. Lalu mencoba menekan daun pintu. Terbuka. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Cerobohnya Mikasa, tak mengunci pintu. Kalau ada maling masuk bagaimana?. Lalu pikiran itu segera berganti bayangan sang pencuri tengkurap dilantai. Lemas dalam kuncian Mikasa. Tiba-tiba saja Eren merasa kasihan jika ada pencuri yang memasuki apartemen ini. Mungkin akan berakhir babak belur ditangan mantan atlit ini.

"Mikasa?." Eren berjingkat memasuki ruangan. Sepi. Mikasa dimana?.

Pranggggg. Suara sesuatu yang pecah mengagetkan Eren. Suara yang berasal dari dapur. Sontak dia langsung berlari menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Mikasa yang terbalut apron tengah berdiri, dengan pecahan cangkir yang berserakan dekat kakinya.

"Ap..apa yang kau lakukan?." Mata Eren membulat saking kagetnya.

"Em yah, membuat kopi. Kau tahu kopi sangat cocok dengan cheseecake." Mikasa nyengir tak bersalah. Tangannya menengadah seolah bukan salahnya kalau cangkir itu pecah. Seolah si cangkir sendiri yang memutuskan bunuh diri dengan terjun bebas dari tangan Mikasa.

"Kau terluka?."

Mikasa menggeleng. Membuat Eren menghembuskan napas lega.

"Pergi dari situ." Bentak Eren. "Biar aku saja yang bersihkan. Sana makan cheseecake mu."

"Baiklah." Mikasa segera berjingkat meninggalkan dapur. Menuju ruang tamu dimana cheseecake menunggu untuk dimakan.

Selesai dengan urusan bebersih kekacauan yang Mikasa buat. Eren membuat dua cangkir kopi dan membawanya keruang tamu.

Mikasa tengah lahap menyantap cake itu. Bahkan tak repot-repot memotongnya. Dia langsung mencomot sebagian cake dan melahapnya. Bahkan setengah bagian cake sudah amblas kedalam perutnya.

"Setidaknya dipotong dulu." Eren duduk di sofa empuk biru panjang itu. Tepat disebelah Mikasa. Lalu menyodorkan secangkir kopi susu padanya.

"Merepotkan." Masih sibuk menjilat sisa krim yang menempel dijari-jarinya.

"Mau." Mikasa menyodorkan cake yang sudah setengah hancur pada Eren. Yang disambut dengan geleng cepat pemilik mata emerald itu.

"Untukmu saja terima kasih." Senyum Eren yang sedikit dipaksakan. Perutnya sudah tak terasa lapar lagi hanya dengan melihat penampilan kue itu.

"Kau sungguh baik hati tuan Eren." Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat jantung Eren berdegup kencang.

"Oh ya. Kau mau makan?. Atau mandi?. Atau Aku?." Goda Mikasa sambil memajukan duduknya mendekati Eren. Eren tersipu dibuatnya. Mikasa semakin mendekat.

Tangan Eren mendekati wajah Mikasa. Menuju bibir ranum itu. Lalu mengelap krim yang masih tersisa di sudut bibirnya. "Makan yang benar, dasar bodoh." Lalu telunjuk Eren mendorong dahi Mikasa menjauhinya.

"Jangan goda aku." Eren mengalihkan pandangan dari Mikasa. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya.

"Cih, dasar bocah." Lalu Mikasa merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Eren. Membuat degup jantung pria itu makin tak karuan.

Mikasa menggelinjang. Ditutunnya tangan Eren untuk memegang perutnya.

"Dia menendang." Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah Mikasa.

Eren merasakan gejolak yang terjadi. Gelombang rasa bahagia memenuhi Eren. Membuat matanya berbinar.

"Kau sudah besar jagoan kecil. Jangan menyusahkan ibumu." Eren mengusap-usap perut Mikasa.

Rasa cinta pada Mikasa semakin bertambah. Walaupun dia sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi cinta memang buta. Benar yang sering orang katakan. Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta pada siapa saja, dimana saja , dan kapan saja. Karena cinta itu buta. Pria, wanita, muda, tua, kaya, miskin, lajang, ataupun sudah menikah.

"Kapan suamimu pulang dari inggris." Pertanyaan Eren memecah keheningan.

Iya, Eren jatuh cinta pada Mikasa. Seorang wanita yang telah menikah. Wanita sahabat masa kecilnya dulu. Cinta ini memang terlarang. Biarlah terkubur dalam hatinya. Biar Eren dan Tuhan yang tau perasaannya pada Mikasa. Biar Eren sendiri yang menanggung rasa sakit cinta sepihak ini. Tak perlu sampai Mikasa atau dan Levi sampai tau. Jangan sampai ia justru membagi rasa sakit ini pada orang lain. Tersenyumlah seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

"Levi? cebol kontet itu?. Minggu depan...mungkin?." Jawab Mikasa cuek.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Dia itu suamimu Mikasa." Suara Eren menjadi sendu.

"Ya ya, tuan sok pintar." Masih sibuk melahap cake di meja. Sambil tiduran.

"Kenapa sih kau sangat suka keju?. Apa lagi saat kau sudah hamil. Apa-apa keju. Kejuuuuu"

"Keju mengandung kalsium. Kalsium bagus buat tulang. Banyak kalsium bikin tinggi." Perkataanya terhenti saat sesuap cake melayang menuju mulutnya.

"Setidaknya ini antisipasi. Aku mau anakku tinggi nantinya. Tidak seperti bapaknya." Ucap Mikasa.

"Tunggu sampai Levi mendengarnya sendiri." Senyum licik mengembang diwajah Eren. Dia mengeluarkan handphone yang sedari tadi dalam mode merekam. Itu artinya percakapan mereka sedari tadi terekam. Cebol kontet?.

Mikasa langsung terbangun. Matanya membulat kaget melihat apa yang ada di tangan Eren.

"Tu...tunggu dulu Eren. Maksudku aku ingin anakku tinggi. Atlit kan harus tinggi ya kan?." Senyum memohon bak anak anjing. Jurus andalan Mikasa saat terpojok.

"Aku tak akan tertipu." Eren berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mikasa.

Mikasa mengertakan buku-buku jarinya dengan bunyi krak-kratak-krak keras. "Tunggu sampai aku menangkapmu Eren." Lalu tersenyum mengikuti ke arah Eren pergi.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Haloooo

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review dan komen yah...

Maaf disini Eren yang tersakiti. Aku juga mencelos pas dapet ilham buat fic ini. Gak bisa ngebayangin gimana kalo jadi Eren . Hiks, hiks sakit sangat.

Anyway ini bukan bermaksud meyudutkan Eren atau gimana. Buat EreMika shippers jangan benci aku please...

 _See yaaaaa..._

 _뽀뽀_


End file.
